


Colourblind

by Luxaria



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, because of her girlfriend, diana suffers for her girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxaria/pseuds/Luxaria
Summary: The two of them turn up to class late trying to look casual.Casual usually works better when you're wearing the right clothes.





	Colourblind

The bell had rung three minutes before, meaning that by this time even the unruly Amanda had reluctantly dragged herself into the classroom, making the absence of the two remaining students particularly egregious. Especially considering that one was Diana Cavendish. While everyone easily assumed Akko could feasibly be asleep somewhere it was extremely unlike the Cavendish heir to be late to anything. Certainly not later than five minutes.

Sure enough, once Professor Pisces began to blub obliviously and the class began to doze and talk amongst themselves, the missing members of the class turned up.

Four minutes late and both looking rather flushed and dishevelled.

Well, Akko looked pretty much exactly how she always looked when she turned up late to class, as if she’d been on the wrong end of a hurricane- for once it was Diana who was the more unusual of the pair. Her hair, usually smooth, was slightly awry; not enough to cause alarm but enough to raise suspicion. Any further scrutiny of the blonde’s attire was shelved as a breathless Akko decided to explain their lateness:

“Sorry we’re late professor we had, uh- a thing to do, obviously I uh-”

Diana smoothly took over the excuse making from the stumbling brunette.

“ _Akko_ simply forgot what time it was while we were in the library… studying.”

It was a valid reason, especially coming from Diana Cavendish, so there was little reason for the professor to do anything but nod a turn back to the class. Of course, had she been more observant (rather than exasperated) she would have noticed something very awkward about the two girls. Something neither of them had realised either.

Something the rest of the class had definitely noticed.

The pair made their ways to their seats next to their teammates, both quietly thankful that no one had decided to question them on their story. Unfortunately, it was a feeling that wouldn’t last much longer.

It was Lotte who tried bringing it up discreetly to them first, giving them more courtesy than literally anyone else in the class would have.

“Uh, Akko, did something happen before class? I’m just confused about something to do with your outfit.”

“What?”

The witch in question patted herself down as if she’d was checking she remembered to put on a bra. (She had.) Still clutching her own chest, she looked to Lotte quizzically (who was staring wide eyed right back at her teammate) and replied.

“What’s wrong with my outfit? It’s the same as always.”

Lotte didn’t look convinced. The whispering was starting to grate on Diana, who was sitting directly behind the red team and hearing all the commotion. She tried tuning it out by listening harder to the professor and beginning her notes for this module; she was even slightly successful at blocking out the quiet hiss of conversation in front of her.

Until Sucy leaned in to ask the question in everyone else’s mind.

“You do realise you’re wearing each other’s belts, right?”

 _That_ , got Diana’s full attention. She sat up ramrod straight, eyes seemingly focused intently on the blackboard and the soft blubbing coming from the professor, even though translating it was never going to happen now. Hannah and Barbara were on either side of her, suspiciously still in spite of the question that they surely must have both heard.

Sure enough, a slight glance at them betrayed their own glances downwards, towards the possibly incriminating sash- Diana didn’t have the guts to look. She didn’t have to.

That’s what _Akko_ was there for: to signal, with a _very_ high-pitched squeak, to the rest of the class that _yes_ , what they thought was going on, was _exactly_ what was going on.

Amanda decided to be the one to whisper shout what everyone was thinking.

“Were you two _fucking in the library? Oh my god!_ ”

The colour drained from Diana's face straight into Akko's as the latter flushed bright red, soundlessly forming weak rebuttals to the accusation until eventually she could say something.

“Well we weren’t in the library…”

Lotte, forever suffering at her friend’s perpetual case of foot in mouth syndrome, joined Diana in wincing at the worst possible thing Akko could have said in response to the ginger.

A ginger who quickly broke into riotous laughter.

Diana gave up and sunk down slightly in her seat, sinking in time with the feeling that _maybe_ dating Akko was going to be a lot more trouble than she had originally planned for.

 

_A few weeks later_

It was a different class this time but, unbeknownst to Diana, it wasn't going to be any easier of a time. Her dating anybody was bound to be a story- her dating Akko had been so out of the blue that many of the other girls had spent the first week thinking it was some huge joke. Apparently it was more likely for the notoriously icy Cavendish heir to play an elaborate prank on a number of people she frankly couldn't care less about than it was for her to develop real feelings for a driven and funny witch. It was their loss, she was very happy with the way her life had worked out recently. Well, mostly happy; there were still some things to work out. Like the innuendos from their so called friends.

Maybe if she had known beforehand she could have intervened and saved herself the embarrassment, although dating Akko _did_ require quite a high tolerance for embarrassment. Something she had learned through experience. Perhaps too much experience.

Akko was currently experiencing the rare occurrence of getting a compliment from Professor Finneran, a rare occurrence mainly due to the professor expending a significant amount of time and energy in the past trying to get Akko thrown out of Luna Nova. To say this was a turnaround for the books was perhaps an understatement.

“I must say Miss Kagari, I am impressed with your improvement over the last few weeks, whatever you have been doing has been very successful.”

A low chuckle came from Sucy, “More like _whoever_ she's been successfully doing.”

The quiet shushing from Lotte couldn't take back the words once they'd been spoken, but the aside that Akko clearly missed did not go unnoticed by the other students around her, including Diana.

Who glared at her girlfriend’s roommate.

The professor continued on with her commentary, completely unaware of her star pupil’s ire, unknowingly providing the springboard for even more jabs.

“I must admit I honestly thought you'd never amount to much, passed being an _enthusiastic_ student without much magical talent.”

This time it was Diana's own friends who betrayed her, giggling their comments loudly enough to be heard by the class at large.

“Oh, she's definitely enthusiastic about _some_ _things_ -” Barbara started, nudging Hannah to finish through her snorts.

“And I'm sure _some_ _people_ find her talents simply _magical_.”

The sounds of girls trying desperately to hold in their laughter surrounded Diana, who really just wanted to sink behind her desk (again) and disappear, even if it wasn't strictly the Cavendish thing to do. She figured they had been holding in these distasteful innuendos for a while now so it was probably good to get them out of their systems, maybe they would give up on them if they could say them without a reaction. Besides, she could breathe a sigh of relief: the professor was moving away now so there'd be no more ammunition for them to bounce off of-

“Thanks Professor! I can't take all the credit for my improvement though- Diana's been really great helping motivate me to study!”

Luna Nova's top student's forehead hit the desk as the room went silent. Deadly silent. Every girl in the room was thinking the same thing but only one of them would be brave- or reckless- enough to say it out loud.

Naturally, Amanda took the opportunity to speak her mind. Again.

“ _God,_ I wish Diana would motivate _me_ to study, I bet she has some great _‘study_ _skills’_ to teac- _ACK!_ ”

A hacking cough cut off any more implications the redhead had ready to go, oddly enough she’d shown no prior signs of even a tickly throat. As she coughed away, trying to free whatever had appeared in her throat, Diana raised her head from the desk and composed herself.

(And if no one saw her slip her wand away, all the better.)

“Everyone’s just so hilariously witty when it comes to my love life aren’t they.”

Sarcasm suited Diana.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to me jumping into LWA, still gay gals though so not much of a change there. 
> 
> They were in a closet btw... there's only so many places for hanky panky when you have two roommates.
> 
> Also Amanda is low key thirsty for Diana because, lets be real here, who isn't?
> 
> Edit: As was pointed out by Icek below, this idea first popped into my head from this http://theneonflower.tumblr.com/post/159440479492/full-version-here-nsfwish (it's not nsfw, though there is a link in there to the nsfw full version) and it reminded me so much of the old Harry Potter tie swap hook up shenanigans fics that I knew I had to write it. It took so long to write I completely forgot where the spark of inspiration came from.


End file.
